bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
Silverbeast
A Silverbeast is an enemy in Bloodborne. Description Silverbeasts are one of the most horrible foes a hunter could encounter because from a distance they may look just like a werewolf beast but up close they show deformed, lanky bodies that are scarcely covered by a layer of shaggy silver fur, a ribcage that grows outside the chest and bloodred wrinkled skin. What really marks them as something different from simple Beasts is the head: it juts crooked to the left, giving the impression of being split vertically by a mouth that is little more than a slasher smile with rows of canine teeth; their eyes are staring, wide and empty, completing a visage that expresses only demented bloodlust. The alien appearance of the Beasts is not cosmetical, as their scrawny frames hide an incredible physical resistance and a set of disturbing abilities: they can walk on their hind legs and use their torch as a bludgeon or as an impromptu flamethrower (this means that their bile is flammable), but when wounded to 50% of their health they will switch strategy: crawling rapidly on all four, they will slash the enemy with extremely long claws concealed in each forearm and spew bile that deals Arcane damage; closing the distance with them is equally dangerous, since they can electrocute the enemies with an AoE electrical blast similar to that of a Darkbeast (using every kind of Bolt damage against them will speed up the charging) or simply grab and bite them savagely. Even after being vanquished these monsters are dangerous because, unless eliminated with an instance of Fire damage, large worms (their internal parasites) will burst out of them. As their name implies, they are "True" Beasts, and as such, they are sensitive to Fire damage, Serration and "Beasthunter" Blood Gems (Atk vs Beasts UP). Location * Nightmare Frontier * Nightmare of Mensis * Ailing Loran * Lower Loran Strategy They have tremendous physical resistance, therefore using a Fire infused weapon is the ideal strategy (preferably if said weapon also deals Serration damage) since it heavily hurts them and prevents their parasites from emerging. Lightning weapons are less useful, plus they are risky since they will haste the release of their lightning nova. Notes * They drop Fire, Bolt and Physical Waning Blood Gems. * In the Nightmare Frontier, the player can easily back stab them if they walk quietly. * Continuously attacking them will charge up their bolt burst, which can heavily damage the player. * Very rarely in the Loran chalice dungeons, one can encounter a Silverbeast leading Keeper's Hunting Dogs instead of the normal Keeper of the Old Lords leading said dogs. Trivia *It is implied that they are the result of hunters mutated into Beast not by simple blood infusion but by arcane knowledge: aside from being weak to Fire but having no qualms to use Fire itself as a weapon, their vomit inflicts Arcane damage like the bile of a Fluorescent Flower and their warped ribcage looks all too much like that of the Moon Presence. *The Chalice Material named Bastard of Loran appears to be an early stage of a growing Silverbeast: it is a'' "''Loran infant infected by the scourge",'' ''and it shows indeed both a crooked head and a hand with multiple claws. *The Silverbeasts bare a slight resemblance to The Gugs from H. P. Lovecraft's Dream Cycle: Gugs have a vertical mouth with two mandibles and Silverbeasts has a crooked head which resembles a vertical mouth. Gallery Silverbeast_Concept_Art.jpg|Silverbeast concept art Tumblr_p0pq8snEQH1s9y3qio1_540.gif Bloodborne™ The Old Hunters Edition_20160314193545zf.jpg Silverbeast_1.jpg Silverbeast_resting_1.jpg|A resting Silverbeast Silverbeast_resting_2.jpg Keeper's_Hunting_Dog_and_Silverbeast_1.jpg|Silverbeast leading some Keeper's Hunting Dogs Keeper's_Hunting_Dog_and_Silverbeast_2.jpg image-bloodborne-e35.jpg image-bloodborne-e36.jpg|Parasite Larvae inside a Silverbeast mouth. Silverbeast №1.png Silverbeast №2.png Silverbeast №7.png Silverbeast №8.png Silverbeast №6.png Silverbeast №19.png Silverbeast №12.png Category:Enemies Category:Beasts